The Time Dearest
by Calesvol
Summary: Russia and Japan are in a relationship. Japan is afraid of Russia but can't escape. Russia loves Japan but doesn't know of Japan's true feelings. Will Russia be able to find absolution and keep Japan? Or will Japan be gone forever? Russia/Japan


Japan watched the winter squalls through the breath-misted window, pressing a withered hand to the glassy surface and shivering. He rubbed it in small circles, clearing away the fog that had accumulated. He lowered his bony hand and pressed his forehead to the window, breath misting the surface as chocolate eyes tried to peer into the gloom. Darting back and forth, he could still only the raging white blizzard today's storm had grown into.

He flinched at the shoulder as a large, chilled hand came to rest upon it. He felt that hand rubbing through the thin woman's kimono he had been asked to wear. Afraid of angering the great Siberian nation, he always did what was asked of him.

That hand trailed to his neck, gently rubbing and stroking it for a moment, then seizing his jaw. Japan flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, much too conditioned for what would happen next.

A pair of lips descended to his neck, suckling and kissing with great fervor. Japan could feel the great want, the need, though every action and knew what this would eventually entail. A stream of Russian trickled past his ear like gentle rain, deceptively smooth and lulling despite the situation. Russia had learned that his little pet was fond of soothing words and false promises of gentleness that would facilitate a smoother transition to the bed even though, internally, Japan was always fearful for that part.

Japan said nothing as another hand reached into the folds of his kimono and advanced to his chest, trailing to his nipple and squeezing the area hard. Japan only winced, his face heating over, hands digging into his palms. Russia's lips advanced to his ear and began to lick it. The hand holding his chest seized a hip, then the other did the same. He could feel Russia's erection at his backside, the tension building within Russia more and more.

He was immediately turned around and forced into a heated kiss, which he had to choice but to comply to.

"You're so tense, my little pet," Russia whispered, craned over considerably just to kiss Japan. He wrapped his arms around Japan's hips and hauled him upwards. Japan coiled his long, now bare legs around Russia and held on for dear life, the kiss deepening further still. Tongues met and were entwined, Japan trying to resist, which only served to goad Russia even further.

Japan never spoke at times like these, his modesty and pride always shattered beyond ruin. He could feel the loosened kimono coaxed to hang off of his shoulders, revealing even more of his body. He shivered, which Russia felt so he held the archipelago closer to his large form. Japan shivered again, back arching into Russia, moaning involuntarily.

"A-Ah, Russia-san," his voice betrayed, breaking the vow of silence. Small hands clenched large shoulders, and Russia lost himself.

The larger nation repositioned Japan so he could hold the small country bridal-style, said nation looking detached and far from reality's reach. He never felt himself being lowered upon a plush bed, but immediately knew what was to come next.

Russia used a hand to ease his listless partner against the bed, trying to bring the older nation around. Japan only blinked once before resuming his blank stare at the ceiling, deliberately choosing to be this way. It frustrated Russia. Wasn't this what Japan wanted?

Russia completely removed every article of clothing from his hulking form, casting one uneasy glance at the locked door behind him, just to make sure. Assured at their privacy, he eased himself on to the bed, Japan barely responding to his weight now bearing upon the small country. Russia tossed away his scarf, something that was extremely rare for him to do. He hardly ever removed his scarf for anyone or anything.

Japan let his eyes wander over the large, soft-looking body, the large nose and ash-blonde hair. He shivered as Russia breathed on him, flinching away. Russia lowered himself completely, wrapping his arms around Japan's significantly smaller body. Japan had no choice but to coil his arms around Russia's neck, fearing the waves of threatening anger that he's felt before. Consuming and filled with bloodlust, Russia was one no nation would dare to make angry.

He began conquering the feeble nation like any other night, beginning with gentle yet firm foreplay, kissing his neck and nipping an ear, kissing each eyelid like the feet of a butterfly. Licking the shape of Japan's upturned nose to his lips and finally the full chin. It was gentler than Japan had expected.

Russia raised himself on his elbows and moved lower on Japan's body, tongue licking over the raised nipples of Japan's chest, swirling and nipping over the erect buds. Gigantic hands were nearly able to wrap around the boyish torso, but instead he kissed his way down to the smaller nation's navel. Japan kept his eyes shut, hands clenching those eerily pale locks that seemed to shiver beneath the moonlight. Sweat marred skin that touched, chocolate eyes opened as involuntary noises sounded.

Japan clawed Russia's hair as the beginning of the sweet torture began. Russia forced his enormous member inside Japan, his yandere self revealing its true colors.

Japan arched upwards, grinding against Russia.

Pain coursed through his body, surging through every nerve bundle.

"Ahhh! Ngh, nggghh-ahhh!"

It entered him just a little more.

"R-Russia-san, please, st—ahhhhh!—op!"

Russia only growled and forced himself deeper, ignoring his "lover's" pleas. He thrust again, Japan unable to bite back another cry of pain as he did so.

Japan clawed the sheets, ripping them asunder, as if trying to dig an escape from his fate. Russia was like a child going too far with his toy; he didn't know when to stop.

Russia forced himself even deeper, now fully sheathed. Japan was weakly gasping and his face was streaming with tears.

For several minutes the painful misery continued, an ending seeming to come, at last, unbidden. It felt as if it would never end.

Russia unsheathed himself and rose to seat himself at the edge of the bed, trying to recover himself. He wiped away the thin film of sweat built upon his face and body with his scarf. He then rose from the edge and started to put his clothes back on.

Japan was left to be sprawled on the bed, limbs and body entangled in the sheets. His hair was disheveled and plastered to his face so artlessly, eyes detached and unfocused, mouth cupped listlessly. His skin held a youthful afterglow despite the assault on his dignity. His eyes, the light no longer within them, watched as Russia left the room. Those eyes began to shine, and finally, flood. He sat up in bed and wrapped the sheets around himself, trying to keep warm.

…

"You still in a relationship with Japan?"

Russia irately stirred his morning coffee, nearly crushing the weak styrophome cup in his hands. He instead continued stirring, choosing to ignore the annoying, much younger nation waiting behind.

America had his arms folded as he trailed behind Russia, both nations returning to the UN meeting room.

"Wait, Russia, stop. I have to talk to you about Japan," America said tersely, bitterly. He seemed conflicted about even speaking with his former Cold War enemy, going so far as to keep a fair distance between them.

"Japan is fine, thank you. Now run along and play with action figures, da?" Russia waved dismissively, resuming his trek back to the meeting.

America assertively grabbed the Russian's shoulder. "I'm not fucking around, you goddamn Commie!" he hissed, eyes becoming a steely, flashing blue.

Russia glared at him, causing the younger nation to back away uneasily.

"Listen, I just worry about him, okay? I mean, we are friends and all so I just want to know that he's okay. Don't need to get so hissy on me." America adjourned, sighing in exasperation.

Russia waited, almost half expecting America to write a treatise on the condition of the atmosphere.

"Whenever he's with me, he talks about you, Russia. And what he says about you…he's terrified of you, man." America scratched the back of his head, lowering his gaze, a sure sign of his discomfiture. "He always looks like he'd fall apart at any time. I'm worried about him. I just want to know if you're treating him alright or not."

Russia angrily tipped back his cup and took a large gulp of the coffee, half-way draining it. "Japan is speaking nonsense. He loves me and I him. You wish only to get in our way, stupid American." He chuckled amusedly to himself, drained the rest of the cup, burped and tossed it away in a trash can nearby.

A muscle twitched at the corner of America's eye. His mouth pulled into a fierce scowl. America seized the lapels of Russia's uniform and rammed him hard against the opposite wall.

"Will you listen to me, you goddamn rapetruck? Do you have any idea what you've done to Japan? He's broken inside! He's a shell of himself! The only reason Japan told me is because he trusts me and because he's so goddamn terrified of you! That's the only reason he's been stuck with you for so long! He's afraid that you'll hurt him or someone he knows if he leaves you! By God, it's unbelievable how much he wants to!" America shouted in Russia's face, releasing him in exasperation upon seeing the shock on Russia's face.

"My little dear…said that about me?" Russia said in an unbelievable whisper, eyes affixed ahead and wide in shock. His words came out as only unintelligible muttering to America.

"You know, I don't know what kind of fucked up idea of love you have, but one thing's for sure, and that is Japan's fear towards you! If rape is love then you need to see a fucking shrink, you psycho! And stay the hell away from Japan, you hear me? Or else I'll rip your balls off and give them to Belarus!" With that final threat, America stormed away and disappeared into the UN meeting room.

Russia slumped against the wall in stunned silence, flinching as he felt a gentle hand on his hair, a loving caress in his emotional storm. Looking up, he saw only an unexpected angel.

Japan looked back almost impassively, his mouth a straight and firm line, his eyes expressive and sad. They had a shine that held many little stars, a beacon for the oncoming of tears. The hand in his hair tightened and reflexed itself many times, a clear indication of Japan's inner turmoil.

Suddenly, Japan broke down where he stood, mouth agape and eyes barely open in their heavy downpour of tears. His voice was noiseless, his breathing ragged and strained.

Russia pulled Japan down into his lap, shielding the small nation with his body. He held the breaking form tightly, trying to heal him by sheltering him even though Russia was the root of the problem.

"Russia-san," Japan choked, "why? Why am I so afraid of you? Why do you do those things to me?" He sobbed profusely, staining Russia's uniform. Russia held the older nation like a child, keeping him from breaking completely.

"You never told me, my little dear. You kept it in your tiny, fragile heart and you never told me," Russia whispered, stroking Japan's hair at times, kissing it at others. Japan huddled closer into Russia.

"I thought you'd hate me for it. I wanted to run but I thought you'd try to destroy me," Japan said in a voice barely above a whisper; a breeze speaking to a nearly deaf man. Russia's heart tightened in a sickening way, making Russia feel suddenly very ill.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I love you and can never see you hurt." He planted a kiss on Japan's lips briefly.

"Russia-san, I wasn't ready. I thought you'd know," Japan replied quietly.

"All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry, my love."

* * *

Last thoughts: Just a deanon from LJ's kink meme. Man, the world needs more RuJa and Turkey/Iceland!

~Peace, G


End file.
